A Rainy Night
by Jack of the North
Summary: Ron's freaking out and Hermione tries to distract him. Warning, random acts of smut. For jewbacca.


_For jewbacca and his smutty sex scenes. Sorry for abandoning you love, I'm back now. _

* * *

It was dark. Outside a storm raged and the couple lying in bed could hear the pounding of a tree against the side of the house.

"What if he hurts her?" Ron whispered.

"He won't," Hermione whispered back. They lay facing each other, their noses almost touching, and their legs tangles around each other's.

A loud crack of thunder sounded close by and the house seemed to creak and sway in the harsh wind.

Hermione gently ran her fingers over Ron's thigh, across his back and then returned to start the same path again. She was trying to distract him, move his attention from his sister to her scantily clad body.

"He's hurt her before," Ron insisted.

"That was different and you know it," Hermione chided. "Why are you being like this? Harry is your best friend."

Ron sighed, he didn't know why. All he knew was that his little baby sister was spending the night with his best friend and he didn't like it.

He thought it stemmed from the war, from when they were hunting Horcruxes. Hermione had chose Harry over him and now he felt like Ginny was again choosing Harry. Though, imagining what they were doing, he didn't particularly want Ginny to be choosing him.

Ron sighed and relaxed into Hermione, burying his face in her soft curls. She found his lips in the dark and coaxed them open. She slipped her tongue in his mouth and gently danced it against his until he started responding.

With a growl Ron flipped her onto her back, taking control and crawling over her.

Hermione giggled but it was lost in Ron's mouth as he deepened the kiss, exploring her hot wet mouth, eliciting a moan. He rested his weight on his elbows as he littered her face and neck with soft butterfly kisses before finally landing on a spot just where the bottom of her ear met her jaw line.

Hermione whimpered and Ron sucked and licked at her neck and arched her back, up into Ron, her sensitive breasts making contact with his firm chest. He groaned, feeling her pressing against him and subconsciously ground his growing erection into her so that they both cried out.

Pausing for a moment, he tugged Hermione's shirt up over her head and carelessly threw it aside. Leaning down, Ron took one strawberry nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the hardened bud causing Hermione to shudder in pleasure.

Outside the wind died down for a moment before starting again with a new fury, slamming the branch into the house and causing a loud crash.

The pair jumped before chuckling and continuing their actions.

Hermione's heart was racing, she reached for Ron, drawing his mouth back to hers, not noticing as one of his hands made its way inside her pyjama bottoms. His fingers danced over her core, massaging, flicking and rubbing. She pushed into his hand, her fingers dragging recklessly across his back, scratching deep red marks into his pale skin. Ron chuckled at her fierceness; his back was a patchwork of scratches, scars and bites. Not that anyone but him would know it, but Hermione Granger was a wildcat in bed.

He drew away from her mouth, slowing licking and nipping a path down her body. He stopped to pay careful attention to one breast before turning and giving the opposite one the same treatment. On he went, occasionally pausing to suck and bite a little harder, marking his territory.

Hermione loved it, she dug her hands into his hair and encouraged every mark he made. Ron tugged off her shorts, his fingers playing along her thighs, teasing her.

When he finally landed at his destination, Ron's mouth replaced his fingers. He lapped at her like a man dying of thirst. Hermione squirmed and withered under him, her whole body felt like it was on fire and she could feel her release growing.

Ron worked tirelessly at her nexus, like a man possessed he didn't relent until he felt Hermione's inner muscles clamp firmly around his fingers. She was so tight, so wet, so warm and Ron couldn't wait to enter her.

He pushed himself up until he was lying next to her, leaving a tender kiss against her forehead. Knowing what was coming, he slipped out of his boxers, waiting patiently for her.

Hermione rested a moment, recovering her senses before the need for _more_ overtook her and she found herself climbing up onto Ron's lap, kissing him lightly, tasting herself on his lips. She paused, the entrance to her warmth hovering over the head of his cock, teasing him.

Ron arched his hips, trying desperately to enter her but Hermione rose as he did and giggled.

"Wait patiently," she scolded. He growled out his frustration. "You'll never get anywhere in life with that attitude."

Ron grabbed at her hips and pulling her down, he impaled her on his member, pushing up into her until she was filled to the hilt.

Their identical groans of pleasure echoed around the room as Hermione began to work her hips, grinding against him. She moved against him, taking what she wanted and giving when she felt like it. Ron didn't care, he loved every part of her and loved when she took control like this.

In the moonlight, her curls tumbled over her shoulders and her skin glowed. He watched their bodies move together, still sometimes his breath caught with the knowledge that they were finally here, she was _his. _Ron watched, enthralled, as Hermione threw her head back, losing herself in the moment as another orgasm racked her body and her muscles clamped down over him. Ron steeled himself, fighting his own release. He knew how she liked to end things and sure enough, as soon as her head returned to Earth she lifted herself off him for a moment before turning around and assuming the same position, but backwards.

Ron grinned as Hermione increased her pace, her curls bobbing and her breath coming out in small soft gasps. Ron lifted his hips, thrusting up into her, matching her rhythm. He could feel himself getting close, could feel the tightening in his loins and sped up even faster. Sensing his imminent release Hermione ground down against him, clenching her muscles and milking him for every last drop.

Ron panted, his world spinning for a moment, before he could think clearly again. Hermione rested where she was a moment longer before easing herself off, falling to the bed next to the man that was her lover and best friend.

The rain pounded on the roof as they lay there, their breathing slowing relaxing back to normal, their fingers threaded together, resting on Ron's chest.

Ron tried to stop them but his concerns seeped back into his mind. He ran a spare finger over a love bite on Hermione's breast, kissing it gently.

"Do you think they go at it like that? What if he is hurting her"

Hermione sighed before giggling. "If Harry is half as good as you are, I don't think Ginny is complaining."


End file.
